


aurora

by rydellon



Series: Alphabet Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Original Work, gr(e)at (Band)
Genre: Gen, alphabet writing series, gr(e)at, my ocs!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: post debut gr(e)at celebrate on the roof of their building, and myungsoo thinks of the future.





	aurora

**Author's Note:**

> these are my ocs gr(e)at!!! anyway this dec writing challenge is probably going to be filled with them!!

one of myungsoo’s favourite places to be was the top of FDen’s building, the high roof giving him a perfect view of the sunset over seoul’s skyline. it reminded him of home, the sun setting beautifully off of one of the beaches in jeju that he used to frequent, before he travelled to seoul and began his journey as an idol.

that place was also where the others knew to search for him when he was missing.

they had collectlivley made a kind of nest up there, a small tent, blankets, pillows, all provided for myungsoo when he was feeling homesick.

he didn’t think he could have asked for a better family.

that day he was woken up by someone shaking his shoulder, which he was confused by. it was a day off for them, wasn’t it? promotions for their debut ( _they just debuted!_ ) had just ended, and they had been given a few days off.

so why was he being woken up at a time which his body deemed unacceptable.

“come on, we’re going to miss it,” junsoo whispered in his ear, and myungsoo flinched, surprised.

“‘m comin’” he mumbled, sitting up and brushing his red hair away from his eyes.

he shuffled down the hallway of their dorm, breifly registering having a face mask, jacket, and baseball cap shoved onto him before being herded out of the door.

he sighed, closing his eyes and leaning on the person next to him, that person grabbing his hand as he was walked somewhere unknown.

after walking in the cold for a few minutes surrounded by the chatter of his bandmates he got guided into a warm place, into an elevator, and up a flight of stairs.

finally, _finally_ he opened his eyes, taking in the sight that was the top of the FDen building.

“what’re we doin’ here?” he asked, and dohyun, who had been holding his hand, gave him a soft smile.

“well, you always come up here when you’re sad, right? so we decided to come up here to turn this place into like… a sort of safe, comforting place. so like… any of us can come up here when we feel sad, or like happy, or really anything! it’s our place, you know? and we’re just cementing that.”

myungsoo was shocked.

he had really not expected this when he was woken up this morning, for his members who he had endured so much with to drag him up to his favourite place to celebrate, to make it even more special than it already was, to make it _theirs_.

he also hadn’t expected their loud second youngest to speak that eloquently, but you learn things every day don’t you.

“look! _look_!” seungjae cried, and myungsoo turned his head, eyes fixing on the sun rising above the buildings, the skyline of seoul slowly getting illuminated by the rising sun.

and this was new. he had never watched the sunrise before, only the sunset.

this was a completely new, beautiful thing that he got to experience with his bandmates, all of them standing on the roof of their company’s building at 6am, watching the sun rise peacefully, the city waking up along with it.

“it’s beautiful,” whispered kiyoungm and the rest of them hummed their assent, shocked into silence by the sheer beauty of the rising sun.

this was going to be their thing, their sunrise, and soon they would grow and the world would be theirs as well.

this debut was just their beginning, and they would continue to grow into the future, he was so sure of it.

this would be their legacy.


End file.
